Size and price tickets for clothing labeling and for labeling other merchandise have been applied to clothing in the past by putting them on the needle of a gun, while shooting a plastic attachment device through the ticket and through a portion of the garment. Such attachment devices have enlarged ends that keep the ticket from coming off.
In the past, it has been the habit of merchandise marking personnel to hold the tickets loosely in their hand which restricts movement of the hand.
A typical ticket is two inches long and one inch wide, although sizes vary. The tickets are commonly rectangular.
Since one hand is totally needed to hold the attachment applying gun, therefore, a person's other hand must hold the group of tickets, move a ticket forward from the group so that it can be separately speared by the needle, and at the same time, must take hold of the clothing article like the cuff, for example, and then hold the cuff in position while the gun hand shoots the attachment device through a hollow needle to fasten the ticket.
It is awkward to do this when tickets are loosely held in the hand, as in the prior art. Only a few tickets can be held in the hand at once, and even then, there is danger that they might fall on the floor in the process once in awhile.
The objective of this invention is to provide a dispenser which will firmly hold the tickets and which will permit an upper ticket to be slid from the top of the pile out into a position for application with the dispenser being shaped for giving a maximum opportunity for freedom of the fingers in handling the clothing.
We have discovered a perfect shape is for the tickets to be held at a slant of approximately 45.degree., for example, with respect to the elongation of the dispenser. This causes the uppermost end of the dispenser to be narrow, and therefore, interfering less with movement of the fingers in handling the clothing.
We have also discovered that the provision of having the tickets held at slant with respect of the elongation of the dispenser makes it possible for approximately two-inch tickets to be held in a dispenser having an inner dimension of only one and 7/16", whereby its outer dimension is at minimum, and therefore, it is not bulky and provides maximum freedom for the use of the hands in gripping, not only the dispenser, but also the clothing.
Another objective is to provide a convenient handle, preferably a loop of comfortable flexible material fixed to a side of the dispenser body, whereby an operator can support the dispenser body on inner portions of the fingers while permitting the majority of finger-length to be unneeded for such support and available for handling clothing.
Another objective is to provide the handle with adjustable attachment so that it can be positioned at various distances from the outlet end of the dispenser to accommodate persons having hands of various sizes and to adapt to persons who would prefer that only three of their fingers be in the handle, instead of all four.
Yet another objective is to provide alternate attachment for the handle so that it can be on the right or left side of the dispenser for use with right or left-handed persons.
Another objective is to provide the feature of the removal of a pressing head and the compression spring so that tickets can be inserted into the dispenser body from the lower end. Then, the pressing head and the compression spring can be put back into the dispensing body thereafter.
Another major objective of this device is to increase the productivity of the marker in the work place.